mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Gamzee Makara
- Stoned= - Sober= }} |-|Dream= |-|Terezi= |imagewidth = 214 |caption = |intro = 3912 |first = 3911 |title = Bard of Rage |age = 6 Alternian solar sweeps (13 earth years) |screenname = terminallyCapricious |client = Trollian |style = Stoned/sane: AlTeRnAtInG cApS, swears very often, usually using motherfuck. Sober/insane: changes from all caps to no caps between lines, and swears even more while on his uppercase lines |zodiac = Capricorn |specibus = Clubkind, later jokerkind |modus = Miracle |relations = Grand Highblood - Ancestor Karkat Vantas - Moirail (?) Tavros Nitram - Matesprit (probably unrequited/deceased) Dave Strider - Kismesis (almost definitely unrequited) Lil Cal - Best/only friend (post-flipout) Sea-goat - Lusus/Sprite (Deceased) |planet = Land of Tents and Mirth |music = |pesterlogs = (2 pp.) }} Gamzee Makara, also known by his Trollian handle , is one of the Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Capricorn (♑) and his horns resemble those of a goat. He uses indigo as a text color, and used to type with each letter alternating case, which (like most things) annoyed Karkat. After going insane, his lines alternate between all caps and all lowercase. Gamzee was named after forumite Gammy, named "Gamze", which is a Turkish word meaning "dimple" or "coquettish look". Makara is the Hindu counterpart to the Capricorn sign. Gamzee is a member of the Red Team. Biography Hivebent Gamzee was shown in his room, which is decorated with posters depicting demonic clowns as well as bottles of Faygo, an oversized unicycle, a laptop, juggling clubs, pie tins filled with sopor slime, and several bike horns. Since his custodian is always out at sea, Gamzee was never brought up very well; he was never taught certain simple things and common troll knowledge, such as the fact that sopor slime is not supposed to be eaten, lest strange things happen to a troll's head. Gamzee's lusus resembles a large mer-goat. This follows the trend of the custodians resembling the zodiac symbol of their charges, as Capricorn is the sign of the goat, or frequently the sea-goat. Although Gamzee doesn't seem to care about the caste system, he is a higher-up (the highest of the land-dwellers) in the blood-caste system as referenced by Equius, who forces himself to suppress his urges to order Gamzee around, because he has "no right to be disappointed by (Gamzee's) conduct". Equius also appears to believe that Gamzee's love of Faygo and sopor slime is harmful to him, as he states "...you pollute your precious b100d... With your bottled fizzy sugar and soporific to%ins" in conversation. Gamzee is the only purple-blooded troll not seen wearing jewelry, though whether this is because he doesn't care about the system, or because of his juggalo lifestyle, or just because he isn't a sea dweller is hard to tell. Post-Hivebent Gamzee hadn't had much to do or say since The Scratch, simply charging people boondollars for a lovely nap on his horn pile. That is, until he runs out of sopor slime pies and comes to the conclusions that 1) it was destroying his brain (true), 2) he is a descendant of the High Subjugglators (true), 3) he is both of the messiahs of his own religion (controversial), 4) he has to kill everyone (highly troubling), and 5) paint pictures with their blood (terrifying) . In his rage he also manipulated the dreams of Dave and John, by implanting Lil Cal and a clown plush resembling Jack Noir respectively into their dreams. Ultimately this would lead to John's prototyping of the Harlequin Doll and to Jack's uprising. It should be noted that Karkat at this point regards Gamzee's declaration as the greatest threat currently facing the surviving trolls, even more so than Eridan's rampage. He says that Gamzee did more damage during the fight with the Black King than any of the other trolls, with the possible exception of Vriska. Gamzee waits for Equius on a large container holding one of many genetic abominations around the lab similar to his own lusus. Gamzee is finally acting the role of a highblood troll, though Equius is confused by this as he believes it to be Terezi, Gamzee having earlier discovered her glasses. They proceed to have a rather short conversation, Gamzee calling Equius "peasantblood" and shooting him in the leg to make him kneel. He then breaks the bow he had been using previously and strangles him with the bow string, causing Nepeta to leap out of hiding and attack him. Gamzee grabs Nepeta's hand, breaking her wrist, and apparently holds her in midair, and scrapes his own face with her claws. He is later seen with her blood on his club. Before he is able to confront Vriska and Eridan he is interrupted by a glowing rainbow drinker Kanaya, who kicks him in the groin bone bulge so hard that he is sent flying out of his shoes and off the lab floor. Afterwards, the seemingly unhurt dark messiah leaves some of Vriska's personal possesions and his blood near Nepeta's corpse, presumely to deceive Terezi into believing she has killed not only Tavros and Nepeta, but him as well. He leads her into a trap, making her fall into the music room and constantly screws with her using Cal. He leaves a note written in his own blood (That is obviously similar to Bro's note to Dave) that spites her into a duel with Vriska. Afterwards, he somehow found the time to collect all the bodies and cut off their heads. He then set up a mock jury table, called order to the court with his warhammer and proceeded to observe the scourge sisters' meeting. He left Karkat a note as well at some unknown point between the two previous events, using a combination of Terezi's typing quirk and his own, luring him to the roof where Terezi stabs Vriska. The note reads "bro. SLOPPY M4K3OUTS. NOW. on the roof. H3 H3 H3 >:o]" Shortly after Vriska's death, he resurfaces and confronts Karkat, Terezi, Sollux and Kanaya, wielding the Warhammer of Zillyhoo. Gamzee's fate following this encounter is unknown - his blood is seen on Karkat's face after Karkat "dealt with him", and Karkat is visibly and audibly distraught at whatever he had to do to Gamzee; however, Gamzee is still alive at the time of the critical moment, a few minutes later. Personality Gamzee appears to be the troll equivalent of a juggalo, belonging to a cult of capricious minstrels, and his text is littered with references to juggalo subculture. So much so, in fact, that it's something of a miracle in itself that he hasn't uttered the phrase "fuckin' magnets" yet. Another possible reference to his design as a juggalo could be his strife specibi, which is clubkind. Of these, he uses juggling clubs, a pun possibly on juggalos. Though he swears quite a bit, he is a very good natured and laid back troll. He is without question a supportive friend and will do things and make sacrifices, even stop eating sopor-slime pies and drinking his wicked elixir, Faygo, at the request of a friend. Because of his magnanimous personality, Gamzee will frequently act as an adviser or even therapist to his friends, such as Karkat and Eridan, if they are experiencing emotional stress, though his usual counseling involves them waiting for a miracle. His fetch modus is miracle based, he does not understand how it works and doesn't fucking care to find out. Sometimes he just likes to pick things up and watch the colors. He and Rose are the only characters who have thought to retrieve items from their fetch modi in . He doesn't like knowing the technology or science behind things, stating that " ". Vague allusions to his strange horns were made, which turned out to be the bicycle horns strewn on his floor. Sometimes he accidentally steps on one and scares the shit out of himself. He is very good natured, and has seemingly pacified the imps around his house as he is sharing sopor slime pies with them, referring to them as "pretty dope". "Capricious" means impulsive and/or unpredictable, so this may be an indicator of his personality although most of his actions and conversations have shown him to be more silly and spacey than impulsive. The fact that capricious means unpredictable would go along the lines of how Gamzee believes in "mIrAcLeS" happening all the time- also, in thesauruses, it is seen as synonyms with arbitrary (which means "whimsical, chance") and eccentric. Gamzee spends the Alterniabound flash capriciously dancing and trying to sell access to his pile of horns. As the Trickster Mode shows, this is in a direct reference to the dancing shopkeepers in The Secret of Mana. In one such instance of his 'Horn pile innkeeper shit', he offered Karkat a nap in the pile of obnoxious noisemakers for 420 boondollars, a reference to the cultural marijuana reference of 4:20. Such would fit well into Gamzee's laid back, stoner-esque personality. He has a hidden darker side to his personality, which is in line with him being capricious. Since this is the case, a lack of the sopor slime that was suppressing this nature has proved . His breakdown leads to a change in typing quirk, his lines alternate between caps and lowercase instead of single letters. As noted by Equius, his volume 'flu%uates', implying that he speaks calmly every other line while YELLING ON EVERY OTHER MOTHER-FUCKING LINE. In this form, he holds the lower-blooded trolls in high contempt, even more so than Equius, and demands that they "kneel" in his presence. He also becomes, or perhaps always was, a crack shot with a bow, capable of taking out an incredibly powerful prototyped enemy with two arrows in the eyes. Gamzee's serial killer mentality also leads him to leave disturbing messages around the walls, splattering a "are you next? :o)" on one with Tavros' blood. He asphyxiates Equius to death with a broken-bow garotte, bringing Equius to the happiest and most ironic of all possible submissive demises. It was He then bludgeons Nepeta to death. Curiously, he appears to be missing one of his clubs after the encounter, but also takes her blue claws as trophies. Gamzee's prowess with multiple weapon types may be a result of his dangerous jokerkind strife specibus, apparently allowing him to use any weapon as a wildcard. Relationships Gamzee apparently sees Karkat as his best friend, despite a strained relationship from Karkat's end, becoming a huge understatement later on. Nepeta's Shipping wall later shows her opinion that Karkat and Gamzee are moirails; however at the time this may no longer be accurate. Gamzee also appears to have a strong relationship with Tavros They form one of the worst rapping duos in all of the, well, the entire paradox universe. Tavros's mood and text seems a lot more confident and mellow when talking to Gamzee, thus making them closer friends than anticipated . They also refer to each other as "bros" in a respectful way, also copying each other's faces as seen in this conversation/rap. Gamzee seemed to have had flushed feelings for Tavros, seen in this pesterlog , even suggesting that they should make out at the end of said conversation. After finding Tavros' corpse, Gamzee is seen with his blood on his lips implying that he tried to revive him, drank some of his blood, or just had sloppy makeouts (However, opposing the 'sLoPpY mAkEoUtS' and the 'revive' theories is that when Terezi tried to revive/kissed Tavros, no blood stained her lips). It is unknown if Gamzee still has feelings for Tavros. He has lots of other friends too. Friendship is beautiful. Life is beautiful. However, what isn't beautiful is the VIDEOfor the Insane Clown Posse song "Miracles". Gamzee calls the song "BlAsPhEmY" after Dave a link to it. The result led to Gamzee engaging his Hero Mode with an interesting purple 'lightning' effect surrounding him. He has also shown signs of kismesis affection for Dave before insueing in one of the best rap offs in the history of paradox space. Later on, Gamzee does a graceful fucking pirouette-swan-dive off the deep end, possibly because of a combination of running out of slime for his pies and having a major faith crisis because of the video Dave showed him. This puts him into a rage that causes him to make the universe "Terminal". Gamzee has now declared his intentions to murder the rest of the trolls to show them the new interpretation of his religion. Lusus/Kernelsprite Gamzee's lusus is a giant goat-like sea creature. It had apparently often been out to sea instead of caring for Gamzee as a custodian is supposed to - about the only useful advice it ever gave Gamzee was "keep away from the ocean". It was killed after Karkat ran the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus, speared by what appears to be a harpoon or something similar. It has been speculated that Eridan Ampora is responsible, possibly because of his hatred of littering -- revenge for Gamzee throwing trash into the sea, or just his genocidal tendencies toward land dwellers. Opposing this theory is the fact that Eridan's weapon is Ahab's Crosshairs, a rifle that shoots energy blasts, not a harpoon gun. Although, there ''is ''a regular harpoon pointed towards the sea in Eridan's window... When Gamzee is sitting atop the tube on [S Equius: Seek the highb100d], a genetically engineered knight creature very similar to his lusus can be seen inside the tube. Trivia *Gamzee was named by Alyssa and several others, after the forumgoer Gammy. *Gamzee's two personalities, one smiling, the other frowning, are similar to the masks of Tragedy and Comedy. *Gamzee is one of three trolls that are seen trolling Jade , although he didn't take a keen interest in trolling the kids in the first place. *Purple is the color of death in some East Asian countries, while simultaneously being the color of royalty in European countries, which might relate to Gamzee's desire to kill the Trolls as well as his hereditary nobility. *Gamzee's juggling clubs look quite a bit like the PX3 Vegas club by Play. *In the conversation with Dave, Gamzee says, "Double metaphor all the way across Skaia : o )", a possible reference to the "Double Rainbow Song", the lyrics being "Double rainbow all the way across the sky,". Gallery File:miracles.gif|mIrAcLeS File:GamzeeLusus.gif|Even the stoniest of hearts cannot fail to be moved by this. File:Heromodeheromodeheromode.png|BlAsPhEmY!! File:03455.gif|motherfuckin HONK motherfuckers File:Gamzeespinclubs2.gif|frame|Gamzee's clubs File:Sea-Goat.png|Gamzee sitting atop a large container which is holding a sea-goat creature similar to his lusus Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls